Center of Creation
by xXWhite.RavenXx
Summary: New Girls "so original" and manage to find close friends, and closer friends... SoulxOc, and KidxOc... this is gonna be fun... I'll be changing Chapter 6 cuz I don't think that fits well with the story sorry if you liked it...
1. Coffee and Cheese

by Elora Frenock

I do not own Soul Eater... Some guy/girl in japan did and or making big bucks becouse of it...

**Center of Creation **

Soul Eater (Rewritten in my own special way)

Chapter 1

Coffee and Cheese

They walked through Shibusen, Soul and Maka did. They turned the corner into the mission hall to meet up with Black Star, and Tsubaki. "Ah, Soul wuz-up!" Black Star waved his hand franticly, and smiled in their direction. "Hey, Black Star, how was the mission?" Black Star and Soul did a high-five, and stood talking. "It went great and as usual I put up one hell of a performance!" He laughed idiotically, than asked the depressing question, "So how's the soul collecting going?" Both Soul and Maka's faces went dark under their hair in depression. "We don't like to talk about it," said Maka.

"Hey, have you heard anything about the new kids?" Maka, and Soul both looked up at him curiously, "What new kids?" Black Star smiled to himself, happy that he was the only one of the group that knew there were going to be TWO knew kids. "Yeah new kids, I don't know who they are, but Stain said they were recommended by Shinigami himself." Tsubaki looked at him questioningly. "When did you talk to Professor Stain?" Black Star flailed his nostrils in discomfort. "I-I talked to him while you were in the bathroom earlier today."

"Tiffany, do you have to go so slow. It's our first day at an actual meister academy. I don't want to be late this time." A girl with boy short red hair walked sluggishly down the streets of Death City. "Why did, I even get up this morning. If it's a meister academy then shouldn't the meister go, not the weapon? Besides we don't have to be there until this afternoon" Elora pulled her striped beanie over her eyes than turned around. "Shut up, you need the exorcize, and besides you're the one with OCD!!" Tiffany walked passed her, mumbling numbers to herself. "See that's what I mean you count your freaking, steps, that's not normal." Tiffany stopped and looked at her. "Who said I was normal?" She cocked her head than started to giggle, then ran around in circles yelling "WWWWWEEEEEEE!!"

* * *

Name: Elora Strings

Age: 14

Height: 5'2

Partner/Weapon: Tiffany Crane

Looks: Long blonde hair (bangs only go down to her chin), blue eyes, black and gray striped beanie, black skin-tight shirt with elbow length sleeves (long blue tank over it), a white straitjacket unbuckled showing her shirt and covering her hands, a black Goth mini skirt, long thigh high black socks, cargo boots up to her knees, and studded bracelets on each wrist.

History: Elora was born in southern Oregon, were she grew up until the age of six. She was in a tragic car accident that killed both her mom and dad. She was put up for adoption latter, she always talked about how she saw the souls of others, and described what they looked like. Everyone thought she was a delight at first, but then when she was taken in by a young couple, she always screamed when she saw shadows of arrows, speeding across her wall. The couple thought she was insane and sent her back to the orphanage after a week. When she turned ten she couldn't take it anymore with the orphanage, they even tried to put her in a straitjacket. She ran away only taking what she thought she needed. That same year she met up with Tiffany or Tiff for short, and ever since they've been inseparable. A year later they had been invited to get an education at Shibusen, and well they much obliged…

Name: Tiffany Crane

Age: 13

Height: 5'1

Partner/Meister: Elora Strings

Looks: Short boyish hair (sort a looks like a bolb cut) her bangs are a foot long and pushed to her left side the tips are a purple color, her eyes are a jade green, she wears a red tank under a fishnet long-sleeve, and a long black coat that goes down to her knees, she wears black jean shorts, and wears long black and red plaid socks up to the knees and black converse.

History: Tiff was born in southern Oregon as well, but was abandoned before she could even speak. Tiff lived on the streets her whole life stealing if she had too. She taught herself how to read, write, and speak of course. People tried to catch her and turn her into the orphanage, but no one could. Even if they did manage to grab her, her hand would turn into some sort of weapon and she would cut a small slit in their arm. She always managed to get away. When she turned eight she learned about something that was called OCD, but she never knew what it meant until someone called her 'Obsessive Compulsive' and she figured out the Disorder part by stealing a medical chart. When Tiff was nine she ran into a blonde haired girl about a year older named Elora, and they soon became friends. They had been inseparable for the next four years. When she was thirteen Elora and her got a letter from someone named Shinigami requesting that they apply for his school of Shibusen, and well they couldn't really refuse…

* * *

Elora watched as Tiff ran around and eventually ran into a wall, "Ouch!" She cried rubbing her nose, Elora just laughed like she was watching the Loony Toones for the first time. "Did you have your coffee yet," Elora said giggling a bit more as they walked. "No, you made me get up to early." Tiff mumbled looking to her right away from Elora. "Then come on then, we don't want you to make the wrong first impression." Elora lead her to a coffee shop on the corner and walked in with a smile on her face.

Soul sat in his seat leaning back in his chair as Professor Stain continued to dissect and endangered species of a big lizard as Soul had guessed it. Soul had been sitting there for ten minute before he finally couldn't take it anymore. "Stain, is it true there's going to be some new kids?" Soul was now standing upward, and eyes from around the room shot at him in surprise. Stain had stopped violating the unconscious creature in front of him and looked at him sighing. "Yes soul there will be new students, but they are scheduled to be here this afternoon. So do you mind sitting down so I can continue the lesson?" He retched up and started twisting the screw on his head like he had done twenty minutes ago. Soul sat down again leaning on his hand and sighed to himself. _Man Black Star is going to be waiting there a long time then. _He thought to himself.

"I feel so much better now thank you." Tiff sat slumped in her chair, with an empty coffee cup in front of her. They sat outside at one of the black spray painted steal tables, sitting in two lawn chairs. Elora had a cup of tea she didn't really proffer coffee. "Your right I'm a monster I should die!" they both looked over at a boy who had thrown himself to the ground and was pounding his fists into the concert. Two girls in matching modern cowgirl outfits stood by and tried to comfort him. "No Kid I didn't mean it I was just mad is all." The apparently older one said patting him on the back. "But your right the lines are the reason nobody likes me, and going to that damn school of my father's!" Elora looked over at Tiff she was giggling.

"Tiffany, this isn't funny can't you see he's depressed." Tiff just giggled even more. "What so funny about a guy breaking down in the middle of the street, road, walk thingy?" Elora pondered to herself and thought it sounded funny if you put it that way. Tiff just shook her head. "I'm not laughing cuz of what he's doing, I'm laughing cuz of what he is. He's an OCD just like me." Tiff got up and ran over to where the boy was sobbing, counting to herself as she got to him. _The damn baka doesn't know what she's doing… _Elora thought getting up to fallow her.

"Hello, do you need some help with your friend here?" Tiff asked bending over him. "No, no we're fine he does this sort of thing all the time." The older one said waving her hands not to come any closer. Tiff looked at him thoughtfully as he tried to bash his head in on the pavement. "You're an OCD," she said before sitting down on her knees. "Don't call him that please?" The girl said glaring at her. "Hey, it wasn't any offence I'm an OCD too, if you believe it or not." The younger one looked at her and giggled, "My names Patty, what's yours?" she said out of the blue. Tiff giggled back at her, I guess it was the insane people's way of saying hello. "Names Tiffany or Tiff, nice to meet you Patty." They both shook hands and giggled again. "Kid, seriously I didn't mean it really. I think the lines are cute and so do Patty and Tiffany, um…right." The both nodded, smiling very creepily. Kid got up and straightened himself, patting off the dirt that had gathered on is cloths. "Thank you Liz, I feel much better now." He turned to Tiff and Elora and looked surprised to see them.

"Hi Mr. OCD man!" Tiff yelled and waved at him, though he was in front of her. "Tiffany I think they gave you de-cafe." Elora said looking over the empty coffee cup.

"So you're the new students then," Kid was walking with Elora and Tiff, with Liz and Patty alongside. "Yeah, we're kinda new to the whole 'Meister & Weapon' thing…" Tiff looked at Elora when she went silent then at Kid and shrugged, "Elora? Eelloorraa?!" Tiff yelled out waving her hands in Elora's face. Than eventually when all hope was lost she slapped her right on her left cheek leaving a bright red hand print. Elora didn't even flinch, her pupils dilated, than she fell backwards, fainting, and twitching. "Elora!" Tiff screamed falling to her knees, and holding Elora's head in her arms. "Elora, Elora wake up! I'm sorry, I'm Sorry!!" Elora's eyes opened, but fear filled them. "T-their b b-back, the a-arrows a-are back." She whispered, than shut her eyes again. Tiff screamed again "She's dead, she's De-he-head!!"

"She's not dead she just fainted." Kid leaned down and checked her pulse. "She needs to rest for a while, do you live nearby?" Kid was now looking at Tiff who was now sobbing uncontrollably. She simply shook her head. "It's ok we have friends nearby." Patty said cheerfully. Liz sighed and pick up Elora and carried her on her back. "Let's go than I don't want to be carrying her for at least more than a half hour."

They walked for at least ten minutes before stopping at a fairly colorful apartment building. "Great stairs, I almost forgot." Liz whined, climbing up the staircase. When they got to the top Liz basically dropped Elora, gasping for breath. "Liz, come on just a little more, only ten more steps and were there." Patty said gleefully. Liz sighed and pulled Elora up off the floor, and walked over to the red door with a welcome mat in front of it. Tiff walked limply in back, sobbing over her unconscious friend. Kid walked over to the door where you could here two people yelling on the other side. Kid knocked on the door and the room inside went quiet. Steps could be heard coming towards the door.

A flat chested, blonde girl opened the door and looked at Kid puzzled, but smiled despite it. "Hi Kid, what do you want?" It was a harmless question, but in her cheery voice it came out pretty harsh. "Hey Maka, My friend here kinda, well fainted and well…" Maka put up her hand silencing him, "Say no more. Come on in, you can put her on the couch." Maka moved out of the way and waved her hand motioning for them to come in.

Liz laid Elora on the couch than sat in the chair beside her, sighing in relief. "So what made her faint anyway?" Maka stood in front of the kitchen tying on an apron. "Maka, I need to talk…" A white haired boy came out of an unknown room yelling than stopped and looked puzzled. "Hi, Mr. Snowman!" Tiff yelled suddenly feeling cheery. The white haired boy jumped back at least a foot, and just looked at Tiff with one of those crazy looks.

"Kid, is this dude your friend?" than that's when Tiff growled angrily, and pounced at him. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" She yelled obviously offended by being called a boy. That's when Elora, surprisingly, jolted up and yelled, "Tiffany Stop!!" Tiff froze in mid-pounce, and looked over at Elora eyes watering. "You're awake?" She dropped to the ground, ran over and hugged Elora tightly. Elora sighed, "Are you going to do this every time I faint?" "Yep!" Tiff said immediately. Elora sighed again, "Damn you." Tiff giggled, than let go, and went into the kitchen, where the smell of baked bread was coming from. "Do you faint a lot?" Liz asked, sitting up in her seat.

Elora nodded, "Yeah, I kinda have this thing with arrows. When I was a kid I always saw them creep into my room trying to… well I didn't know exactly what they wanted, I just feared the thought of what they would do to me if they got to me." Elora smiled, pulling her hat back on her head. Eventually they heard Maka yell from the kitchen, "Hey, get out of that! That's not ready yet! Get out!" And they saw Tiff fly out of the entrance of the kitchen, hitting the wall, opposite of the door, and a purple cat with a witch's hat on hit the wall next to her. Maka walked out pointing her spatula at them, "You stay out of the kitchen, as for you Blair…" She pointed at the cat, "Get Out Of My House!!!" Blair ducked under the coffee table, as Elora, Liz, and Patty giggled a bit.

Soon Maka had gotten Blair to jump out the window, and had served dinner at eight o'clock. She made Tiff sit on the floor since she kept trying to strangle Soul. Kid tried to make conversation with Tiff to make her feel better, but she had made up her mind to be depressed for the rest of dinner. Elora was sitting quietly between Maka and Soul, as everyone talked. (well almost everyone… Tiff) "Hey, Elora right?" Elora turned to her right where Maka sat and looked at her and nodded. "You're really quiet." Elora turned a bright red and looked down at her feet, but screamed when she saw Tiff's face sitting on her lap. "Elora, can I have some of your salami, I eat the rest of mine?"

Elora was panting, then glared at her, "What the fuck was that, you almost made me hyperventilate you piece of shit!" Kid was rubbing his ear a bit from the screaming, "That explains how loud she can be…" Elora turned red again. "I thought afternoons were supposed to be quiet, I'm going back to my room. Tell me when Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Dumb leave." Soul left the room, and Elora went back to looking down at her feet. Maka sighed, "Soul is not really good when it comes to new people. Don't worry he'll lighten up to you." Maka smiled at both girls (Elora & Tiff) but everyone one was looking at Tiff because she went into 'demented girl mode' (sitting in the corner rocking back and forth) Elora looked up and smiled, "its ok, we're not that good with new people too. Besides we need to go and find where we're staying." Elora took a paper out of her back pocket and unfolded it. "Let's see it says, 555 S Dead St. in the, Skull Inn?" Maka looked over her shoulder and smiled to herself. "That's just across the street, that's pretty convenient." Elora looked back at the corner where Tiff… well should have been, but she wasn't there. "Oh crap, that's a bad sign." Elora set the paper on the table and went into the hall, but froze when she heard a scream coming from the hall, "crap."


	2. Freaks and Fighters

Chapter 2

Freaks and Fighters

Elora opened the first door to the right, Soul's room, and saw that Tiff was trying to stab him with the plastic spork that Maka had given her. "Tiffany Penn Crane put the damn spork down." Tiff looked at Elora and smiled innocently, "I'm not doing anything, just playing 'Steak Knives' with Soul." She looked over at Soul and smiled revealing her teeth. "Yeah, I think it's time we leave." Elora grabbed her by the hand taking the spork, and leading her back into the living room. "Thanks for having us over, sorry about Tiff, she gets like that when someone calls her a dude, so yeah sorry."

They waved good-bye and left with Kid, Patty, and Liz. They crossed the street to Skull Inn and looked at the list of names of people who were living there in the front… well you know what I mean. Elora noticed that their names were already on the list and what room # they had. "Ok, thanks. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Tiff gave Kid a hug, making him turn a bright red, then smiled at him after letting go. "Bye Mr. OCD!" she yelled again than turned and went inside behind Elora.

They got to the third floor, and walked down the hall looking for the room #. "Number 13, this is us. " Elora opened the black door and looked inside. It was a plain room with black wood floors and white walls. The kitchen was small, but big enough for two people. There were two bedrooms, they looked the same, but on different sides of the living room, inside was a bed with black sheets in the middle of the room against the wall, a largish closet to the left, and a dresser/mirror/desk thingy against the wall near the door. The living room only had a few pieces of furniture, a black'n white chair, a white couch, a coffee table with dead flowers in a glass planter, and a regular sized T.V in the corner. (There's a bathroom, I just am too lazy to describe what it looks like, but I think you have a pretty good idea of what it looks like)

"Wow, it's in black and white!" Tiff said, running into the room on the left. Elora shrugged, "I guess the plainness is good for us." She walked into the room on the right. Tiff jumped up and down on her bed. Elora sighed, "Tiff, If we're going to keep a low profile than no more witchy-tricks, that means teleporting, got it?" Tiff sat on the bed now looking… well depressed. "But why, I don't want to hid who I am." Elora sat next to her. "Well first of all, if you're a witch than then they will try to smite you and eat your soul, and second if they find out than well it will be like before we got here, rejection, mobs, and deaths. This is a fresh start for us so, I hope they don't find out, at least until they get to know you." Tiff smiled. Elora smiled evilly back. "That Kid was pretty cute, and it's not like you to give someone you barley know a hug."

Tiff looked down, her bangs falling in her face. Elora could feel her heat-up she was basically a human heater. "He's like me so he knows how it feels to be a freak." Elora just gave her a hug. "Don't worry I'm not accusing you of anything. Now go to bed we have school tomorrow." Tiff rolled her eyes. "Ok, Mom." And she puffed into a cloud of red smoke, leaving Elora in the empty black and white room.

The morning came when the alarm clock went off, (she only brought a clock and a tooth brush) Elora pressed the metal button on the top of it, and got up to stretch. That's when she smelt it; bacon. She jumped up from her bed not bothering to get dressed, (in underwear for PJs) and walked out the door to find Tiff making breakfast, and drinking a whole jug of coffee. "Morning Elora, how do you like your… for god sake put on some damn cloths!" Tiff said scowling at her then turned back when Elora ran to her bedroom. "Why does she have to do that every F-ing morning, I mean we could have people over for some reason." Tiff mumbled to herself. She flipped over the fried egg she was making then put it on a plate next to her. A good five minutes went by then Elora came out in her usual cloths. "Can I have my eggs scrambled please?" she asked, sitting at the 2ftx2ft white table, that sat at least 30cm from her BR door. (Abbreviations, too lazy to write the actual word lol) "Yeah yeah, I know scrambled not fried." She replied, cutting the sizzling egg with her spatula. "Hey, what time is it anyway?" Tiff asked. Elora looked through her doorway and looked at her alarm clock; 6:54am. "Five till seven." Tiff nodded then turned back to the stove.

They walked up the steps of Shibusen Tiff was in the back, she almost looked as though she was sleep walking. Elora on the other hand was basically running up the steps, she had the whole 'can't be late for school' thing going on. "Tiff hurry, I don't want to be late!" she yelled behind her. Elora had reached the doors of the school by then, and well she wasn't too happy. "What no school, I didn't…when did, huh?" Tiff walked up to her, "This is probably a good time to tell you that it's Saturday." Tiff yawned and spun on her heel and headed back down the steps of Shibusen. "But this school never has weekends, never, I even read about it…oh screw it." Elora was scolding the sky for her mistakes when she ran into Tiff causing them both to fall on top of Kid.

"Are you ok Kid, oh hi Tiffany, hi Elora." Liz said pulling Kid out from under them. "Hi Liz, hay do you know what's going on with the school?" Elora asked picking up Tiff, who had fallen asleep on the ground. "Um, well their giving us a free-day today so, well I guess their cleaning the school. Hey Kid and Patty are headed to meat Soul and Black Star do you guys want to go?" She let Kid go, and was now talking to Elora intently. Elora had let go of Tiff and she was now snoring on the ground with her ass sticking up in the air. "Well I guess but we need to wake up Tiff first." She looked down at Tiff and pushed her so that she had fallen on her side showing that it would be difficult to wake her. "Don't worry, I can do it." Patty said in her cheery voice. She rubbed her hands together and threw Tiff over her shoulder and started down the street. "Um Patty I don't think that's a good idea, if you pick her up when she's sleeping she thinks she's flying and well… could you just put her down?" Patty nodded and dropped Tiff on the ground. "Ow What The Hell!" Tiff yelled when she got dropped on her head. "Well that worked." Kid said waling passed Elora. Elora sighed for the thousandth time and walked over and help Tiff get up.

"Well we had to wake you up." Elora said putting her hands behind her back as they walked to where ever. "Well you didn't have to drop me on my head that hurt worse than hell." Tiff said rubbing her head. "We're here." They turned a corner into a courtyard where a basketball court was located in the middle. Soul, Maka, a blue haired boy, and a tall girl stood in the middle of the court and waved at them. "Hey kid!" The blue haired boy said and ran over, or I think he did he kinda disappeared in the middle of it. "Ha ha, see how fast I am, I will deferentially surpass god!" He yelled from above them on the stone wall that made the boundary of the courtyard. "Elora why is there a blue haired monkey on the wall?" Tiff asked as she looked up at him as he lost his balance and fell off at her comment. Elora, Patty, and Kid laughed, but not Tiff she really didn't see what was so funny and just walked off. "Hi Tiff, Elora." Maka said waving them over. "Hey Maka… Tiff no!" Elora yelled at Tiff as she got ready to pounce at Soul again. Soul had backed away from her a bit as not to get well killed. "Um why is she still trying to kill Soul?" asked Maka, watching Soul walk around to the other side of her to get away from Tiff. "Oh well he hasn't said he was sorry for calling her a guy so she's still a little sore from it. But on the positive side she isn't as hyper as she was yesterday." Elora said smiling. Tiff nodded but yawned afterwards. "Well that's a bummer everyone was saying how crazy she was so I wanted her on my team, if you guys showed up I mean." The blue boy said. (Calling Black Star blue boy now just in case you are confused) "Um team?" Elora looked a bit uneasy when she asked. "Yeah we're going to play basketball you guys want to join?" Kid asked, "Oh, um well I don't mind it's just Tiff gets a little…you know, competitive at games so um, and if she goes on the team against Soul well um… she won't exactly go by the rules, if you fallow me." They looked at them with OoO faces, "Unless Soul says he was sorry to her than it would be ok." She said in a more cheery voice. Tiff sat on the ground trying not to fall back asleep.

"Oh well, Soul go say you're sorry." Maka demanded pushing Soul forward. Soul sighed and looked at Tiff, she glared at him; he flinched. "Sorry for um… calling you a guy." He said with his eyes closed, he opened them and Tiff jump up and gave him a hug. "It's ok, now let's play some ball." She let go and walked over and stood by Maka. "Well first off I kinda want to know their names." Elora said pointing at the tall girl and blue boy. "My name is Black Star!" He yelled with a grin on his face. "And I'm Tsubaki." The tall girl said bowing. "and I'm Elora, and that's Tiff nice to meet you." Elora smiled again. "Can we pick the teams now?" Soul asked dribbling the basketball in his hands. Everyone nodded, but Maka who looked nerves. "Um can we explain the rules first, I don't really know how to play?" Everyone just ignored her and split up into two teams. Soul, Elora, Patty, and Tsubaki on one team and Black Star, Maka, Kid, and Tiff on the other. "Let's make this a little more interesting, if you win Elora has to wear all pink for a week." Elora pushed him, "No Freaking Way!" She yelled. "And if you win-" Black Star started, "Then Maka has to go on a date with her dad for a day." Maka grabbed on to his arm and started shaking him, "Don't I get a say in this." Maka pleaded. "Then it's time to begin!" Patty shouted, and they started playing.

In the end Soul's team won, mainly because Maka wasn't doing anything. Elora was jumping up and down because she didn't have to wear pink for a week, and Tiff had fallen on one of the benches and fell asleep. Maka walked over to a red-headed man in a tux and looked a bit nerves. "Hey Soul, is that her dad?" Elora stopped jumping and was now whispering to Soul. "Yeah, and I wouldn't want to go talk to him he's kind obsessive over her." Elora nodded mouthing the word 'oh' then went over to Tiff to wake her up, when she looked back at Maka her dad was…puking? She turned back to Tiff and shook her a bit. When she didn't budge she pulled out a flyswatter type thing and smacked her in the face. Tiff shot up immediately holding her, now red, face. "Will you stop doing that!?" She screamed at her. Elora looked at her, "No, as long as you stay up and fall asleep during the day I won't stop." Elora grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. "We're going to head out guys, she needs to sleep and I need to go food shopping before tomorrow so um, see you guys tomorrow." She waved and left them to play another round of basketball.


	3. Crona, Dude or Chick?

Chapter 3

Crona, Dude or Chick?

Tiff woke up when she heard Elora's alarm go off. She ground and rolled off the bed with a loud 'Ouch'. She got up and walked over to her closet; she looked at the empty, narrow room and sighed. "Forgot I didn't have any other cloths." She pulled her dirty clothes on and walked out of her bedroom. She got a small glimpse of Elora before she locked herself in the bathroom to take a shower. Tiff counted her steps as she walked into the kitchen and started making some coffee for herself. Elora got out of the shower in the next ten minutes and was now sitting at the table eating rice squares. "So are you excited about going to school?" Tiff shrugged, "I don't know, the way everyone described the classes I think it's going to be pretty boring." Tiff was pouring more coffee in her cup, and got up to put the empty coffee pot in the sink. "I think its kind cool how we got invited her instead of us applying, in fact I'm grateful." Elora said putting her empty bowl in the sink. They walked out the door, locking it and headed downstairs heading to the school.

Tiff was more awake now and when she looked at the school her eyes went bug eyed. "Is this really a school, looks more like a giant palace with skulls?" Tiff ogled at the school as they walked up the stairs. "Just be thankful it doesn't look like a freaking Barbie castle with all the pink and sparkles, God I swear I'd throw up like Maka's dad did yesterday." Elora buttoned up her straitjacket and rolled up the sleeves. "I agree, hey look it Kid." Tiff said pointing in front of them. Kid was with Patty, Liz, Maka, Soul, and Black Star. "Hey guys!" Elora said waving at them and walking over. Tiff had her head down so that her hair was in her face. "Hey Elora, um what's wrong with Tiffany?" Liz pointed to her then looked back at Elora. "Oh well that's how she usually acts when she goes to school. Quiet, shy and well yeah that's just it quiet and shy." Elora said smiling at everyone and everyone looked confused. Elora sighed again, "She gets like this when she's around a big crowd of people." They all said 'Oh' and nodded. "Oh yeah, Elora you guys need to go see Shinigami, he asked Soul and me to take you guys to his office." Maka said and turned toward the school. Elora fallowed dragging Tiff along.

They came up to a large black door with skulls and again Tiff was in awe. "I-I love this school." And she hugged the door knob, that's right the door knob. Elora was pulling at her so she would let go and they opened the door in the process. "Tiff let go you need to see Shinigami." Maka and Soul had grabbed onto her by this time and she still hasn't bugged. "I thought you we're going to be calm and quiet today, please. Tomorrow you can hug the knob but right now isn't the best time." Tiff let go after she said that and nodded and they walked into the room…room? Tiff looked at the archways and giggled along with Elora, "What's so funny?" Maka stopped and looked at them, Tiff pointed to the archways. "Yeah, so?" Soul was now in the conversation. "She thinks its funny cuz it's a little literal, I know this guy's name is Shinigami but come on he can't really be death." And Tiff and Elora started walking again, soul and Maka looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

When they got up to the large platform in the middle of the room all that was there was a mirror. "So where's this 'Shinigami' guy anyway?" Elora was still giggling from their conversation earlier. Soul nodded at Maka than she walked up to the mirror. She blew on the mirror and wrote in the number, and said, "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on deaths door." And the mirror began to glow and a grim reaper type person appeared. "Awe Maka I see you're doing well did you bring the students I requested?" Maka nodded and turned towards Elora and Tiff. "Then Maka can you and Soul wait outside for a bit, I would like you to give them a tour after I speak with them." She nodded to Soul and they left down the hall of archways. "Elora Strings, and Tiffany Crane it's nice to meet you my name is Shinigami. I would like you talk to you two. First off Tiffany I know your very secret, secret I won't tell just be clear you don't give it away. Elora your paranoia to arrows is very unusual but you will get over it very soon, well not soon but soon enough. Well go and make friends I'm not going to keep you any longer." Elora looked at him weird but turned around after Tiff did.

They met up with Maka in the hall. "Where's Soul?" Elora was looking around a bit. "Oh Sid gave him detention the other day so he went to go do that. Hey do you guys mind if we go get someone before the tour?" Elora shook her head, but Tiff went for the door knob again, "No Tiff no door knob." Elora grabbed her hands and fallowed Maka down the hall.

"So who are we going to get?" it had been ten minutes since they talked to Shinigami, yeah the school is that big… (In my imagination) They went down to I guess they call it the basement. It took them about 3o-4o sec to get to a metal door on the left of the hall. Maka knocked and opened the door, "Crona, are you in here?" I moan came out from… well the left of the room. Maka looked behind the door and jumped a bit. "Crona what are you doing on the floor?" Maka kneeled down on the floor next to, a pink haired… I guess girl. "I feel more comfortable here in the corner." Crona said shifting around on the floor. "Well get up I want you to meet some people." Maka grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up, "Elora, Tiff you can come in a bit more Crona doesn't bite." Elora walked in, Tiff peaked around the door. "Crona I'd like you to meet Elora and Tiff. Guys meet Crona; he's new here like you guys." _HE! _That kinda exploded in both their minds. "Crona's a dude?" Tiff pointed at him. A black blob with eyes came out of his back and turned to look at them. "Of coerce he's a male ugly girl, if he wasn't I would probably be a female as well, stupid ugly mortal." The blob mumbled the last part. Tiff started to tear up and crawled away down the hall. Elora sighed, "I'll go get her." And she turned and walked down the hall after Tiff.

Soul was walking down the halls of Shibusen, he had just finished cleaning the library with Tsubaki since Black Star had disappeared to ovoid the work. He was enjoying the peace and quiet when… "Aaarrrooowwwsss!!" He ran down a staircase to the… I'm just going to call it the basement, where he thought he heard the screaming. He turned a corner and found Elora on the floor in a panic attack, it sorta reminded him of Kid, he crouched down to see if she was ok. Crona and Maka were out in the hall, Maka was just looking around, and Crona was poking Elora with a stick that Soul couldn't even think about where he got it. Tiff was… crawling? down the hall mopping about something. "Ok, what's going on with Elora?"

"You need to be better with arrows; this town is full of them." Soul, Maka, Elora, Tiff, and Kid were walking down the street/sidewalk/road thingy. "Not my fault, blame my foster parents." Elora had her nose up in the air and her hands behind her back, but she was red in the face from her little incident in the hall. "Kid why are you walking with us?" Tiff asked out of the blue, but no one really noticed except Kid of course. Kid looked taken back by it, it did kinda sound like she didn't want him there. But he smiled anyway. "Maka invited Liz, Patty, and I for dinner, but the girls didn't want to come so I'm just here on my own." Tiff nodded after he was done, "Hey speaking of dinner would you guys like to join us before you go on your first mission tomorrow?" Maka was obviously listening in on their conversation … little nosey *%$#! "Sure Maka sounds fun." Elora stopped in front of their building. Maka was smiling by now. "Ok, you can come over at five." And without any other comment Maka had turned around into her place across the street/sidewalk/road…oh what ever!

Elora and Tiff had gone up to their apartment on the second floor. Tiff poofed into red smoke when she went into the living room. "I said no more witchy-tricks Tiffany!" Elora ran into Tiff's room and almost got to her when she 'poofed' again. Elora fell through the smoke, hitting her face on the wood floor. "God Damnit, Tiffany Ethel Crane!" Tiff appeared in the doorway, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm Soorryy!" and she bolted away when Elora almost grabbed her by the neck. "You're sorry my ass, Come here!" Elora had run after her knocking her to the ground when she got close enough. Tiff was now laughing like crazy as Elora tickled her, "No laughing I don't want you to enjoy this as I kill you with my fingers." Tiff was laughing harder than before, "That is really cheesy you know that." She said in between laughs, then she 'poofed' again leaving Elora on the ground. "That's no fair!" Tiff came out of her bedroom laughing, "So, you're the oh-so powerful meister, can't you do anything?" Tiff looked at the front door, "I sense a disturbance in the force." (lol, Star Wars) And she fled back into her bedroom as someone knocked on the door. "I'm coming!" Elora laughed her way to the door, and opened it. "Oh, hi…


	4. Mission Marks

Chapter 4

Mission Marks

"Oh, hi Kid. Whatch'ya need?" Kid stood there and just stared at Elora weirdly before answering, "Maka sent me to get you guys cuz she said dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." Elora smiled widely at him, "Ooooookkkkay!" she screamed before slamming the door in his face. And, realizing what she had done, opened it again. "Sorry I forgot to have my daily chocolate." She moved aside and gestured for him to come in; he nodded to her and entered the apartment unsure if he should have. He looked around the room and his eyes dilated. The room was completely asymmetrical, paint was splattered all over the walls in all sorts of colors. "Its…it..its, so… s-so…" He couldn't finish his sentence, before he fainted; hitting his head on one of the wooden stools by the counter.

Tiff sat in her room sticking little sock dolls with needles when she heard a loud bang come from outside her door. Again she poofed into a red puff of smoke and she found herself in the living room standing over Kid as he laid on the floor with a large pulsing bump on his head. "Elora… what the FUCK did you do to him?" Elora glared up at her raising an eyebrow, "Why do you always think I did something, he took one look at your little "Master Piece" and dropped dead." Tiff stood up straight, her face turning a blood red. "You can't stop me from being myself! You got that, BITCH!" Elora stared at her blankly before sighing. "let's just wake him up please?" Elora crouched down and slapped Kid right in the face. "Don't hurt him, he may be sick but he's still a human being." Elora raised an eyebrow, then a smirk crept its way into her face. "Maybe this is like Sleeping Beauty." Tiff stared at her.

"What?" Elora's eyes grew narrow and more evil than ever. "I mean…I'll pay you five bucks to kiss him." Tiff's face flushed red, and she backed away. "NO EFFING WAY!" She screamed, funny that Kid hasn't woken up yet. "Fine if you can't do it then pay up." Tiff hung her head cursing, raising her head to look up at Kid, who still lay on the floor. "Fuck you; you fucking Nazi." Tiff kneeled down and kissed Kid on the hand, "There happy!" Elora wiggled her figure and shook her head. "You know what I mean… mouth to mouth." Tiff glared at Elora eyes almost seeming to turn red. "Again, FUCKING NAZI!" Tiff's face was redder then ever as she leaned in on Kid's face, (the real Tiff is going to hate me for this) as her lips were about to touch his, Kid opened his eyes. Both their faces turned a bright red, when Kid leaned forward in a jolt of shock, also causing their lips to crash into each other's.

Elora laughed her way out of the apartment building, with two tomato faced teens facing the ground. "Wow, that was… was so, Oh I can't even think of the word!" Elora screamed out loud. "Elora could you for hell's sack keep it down it is embarrassing as it is." Tiff said in a whispered voice. "How can I? My best friend had her first kiss, and I was there to whiteness it. This day is the shit!" "Ok, you've had your fun, but can you not say this to anyone? Please?" Elora's face looked disappointed, but she nodded anyway. She stuck her arms behind her head and turned around, "Ok, but it's going to have to come out sometime in the future. But for right now let's get to Maka's, I'm starving"

"Hey Maka, you done with dinner yet!" Elora yelled walking into the room. Maka poked her head out of the kitchen, "You're just in time." Elora sat on the couch, while Tiff sat in front of her on the floor. Kid lend against the arm of the other couch. Tiff, for some random reason, smacked Elora in the forehead and ran to the corner she had taken refuge in before. "Ow, what the hell Tiffany?" Elora screamed at her. Tiff looked around, "Where the hell did Crona go!" Elora looked as though she was thinking than shrugged. Maka popped her head out again. "Oh Stein took him for some extra classes. Oh god my roast, Elora could you go get Soul for me he should be in his room." Elora sighed and got up and walked over to Soul's room.

"Um Soul could you do that after your guests have left please?" Blair laid on top of Soul in nothing but a bikini, and Soul had a nose bleed and his face was tinted pink. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ITS NOT MY FALT JUST GET HER OFF OF ME DAMNIT!" Elora giggled then stared at Blair, who stared back with a smile and a loud "meow". Tiff peaked into the room just as Elora got her large blue flyswatter out and was now spinning it between her fingers. "Crap that's a bad sign." Tiff said and inched her way back to her corner in the room.

"Ok Blair, I'll give you five seconds to get off of Soul and out of this apartment." Blair stared at her for a minute and just laughed. One. "You can't really think that little bug toy is going to scare me." Two. "I mean honestly, it's so tacky to carry around. I mean it still has flies on it." Three. Blair still didn't budge from her place on top of Soul. "Try it I dare you." Four. "Don't you dare touch me with that thing!" Blair screamed as Elora stepped closer and closer. Five. "Ok Blair I warned you." Elora extended her swatter forward and flicked her wrist. (That kinda sounds wrong) Blair went flying into the opposite wall. "Ooh, that's no fair!" She yelled out a pout. Elora turned on her heel and headed in Blair's direction again, this time Blair got up and ran out of Soul's room after turning back into her cat form.

Elora chased Blair until she jumped out the window. Maka locked it and was happy to see she was gone. Soul seemed relived too. "Elora why do you carry that everywhere and how did you do that?" Elora turned after putting the fly swatter beck into her pocket. (How it fits in there I'll never know) "Oh this old man gave it to me back in my home state, I carry it cuz it's like a good luck charm. Actually he gave one to Tiff too but she doesn't like to use it all that much. It uses a lot of soul power to make it work, and seeing as Tiff is a weapon she thinks that the Meister has to do all the work." Tiff giggled in her corner. "Dinner is ready finally!" Maka yelled from the kitchen.

"Ok well I guess I'll see you guys in four days, bye. Let's go Tiffuo…" Her voice trailed off as she saw that Tiff had occupied herself with the company of a butterfly that she was trying to catch. "Come on, brainless. I want to finish this as soon as possible." She was dragging Tiff by the caller of her trench, and she seemed to be struggling to break free of her grasp. "No I can't leave Ms. Butter-Fries, she is my friend my best friend and I can't leave her in a time like this. She just lost to her husband and lost custody of her kids, NOOoooo, I CAN'T LEAVE!" Tiff was going berserk over a butterfly and almost got loose from Elora's grip, but Elora hung Tiff over her shoulder like a regular piece of garbage. Soul, Kid, Maka, Patty, and Liz just watched as they left for London.

When they landed in London Tiff almost went berserk over how many people where there. "I… I can't take it… theres too many f-ing people!" Tiff yelled when they where at least a mile away from the airport. "Screaming that isn't going to get you anywhere." Elora responded, "So what at least I, oo crumpets!" Tiff lend over a batch full of sugary bread when someone swatted her away. "Oui, those are mine you bloody twit!" The middle aged man that had hit Tiff on the head said. Elora glared at him. "Does she look like a pregnant goldfish to you, I think not." She grabbed Tiff by the hand and dragged her away from the man. "Geez Tiff be a little more aware of your surroundings, and don't try to eat something that isn't yours." Tiff licked her lips and glanced at the ground. "But they look so good, and I just can't help myself." She groaned. "Well let's just focus on finding the baka who's been eating human souls shall we."

Elora and Tiff had been walking around since nightfall, and nothing had even shown a hint that someone had been murdered. Elora had stopped on top of a roof top just staring out at the city. Big Bend was glowing from the moonlight; it was beautiful. Elora stared at the scenery until she saw something jump from the corner of her eye, then she felt the pull of a dark soul looming close by. "Tiff?" "Yeah, I felt it too." Elora stood, staring in the direction the pull was taking. Tiff started glowing red white, and jumped into Elora's hands and was replaced by a double bladed bow staff. Set with purple ribbons at each end. "Hunting Time Tiffany." Elora said after disappearing from the roof.

Elora turned a corner and was face to face with a large man with blades coming out of… his head? Elora drew a blank for a second then started laughing at the bladed eared man with the bulbous nose that stuck out like a cherry. "What are you supposed to be anyway?" The man glared at her and lunged, "Cutting to the chase then… that's fine with me I hate a long intro." Elora lunged at the man holding Tiff tightly. The man seemed to be ready he ducked and caught Elora on the chin. "Elora pay attention, he's obviously done this before." Elora stared at him again; eyes narrowing. "Ok." She said in a whisper. "Tiff do your thing." Suddenly Elora went limp and soon she just started laughing like a maniace, like a mad scienticed (no offence Stein), like Tiffany. Elora's eyes lit up green much like Tiff's always did.

"Ok fish sucker, let's see what you've got." You could see the man grin in the shadows then disappear. Tiff looked around a bit searching for the demon. "Tiff, behind you!" Elora's voice yelled. Tiff spun around in time to block a blow, but lost her balance and flew backward. "Tiff your spell isn't working, my strength isn't with my physical body anymore, your still yourself!" Elora said from the staff. Tiff looked disappointed, "Damnit." Then Elora's body went limp again, and her eyes changed to blue again. "Ok, now I'm ready shit fucker." The man glared again. Elora eventually wondered if he had even thought about attacking her when she went limp, she just thought he was retarded or something. She lunged herself at him again, but spun and cut him in half. "This is just not your day crumpet man."

"Hmmm, that soul was really tasty; we should do that more often." Tiff said almost drooling over her fist eaten soul. Elora sighed at the immense stupidity that her partner had, but didn't say it out loud. "Well we need ninety-eight more of those… including a witch soul. Sorry Tiff." Tiff looked down at the ground and back up, "No worries, the others were always so mean to me, I don't mind cutting a few of their heads off." That reminded Elora of the time Tiff wanted to meet the other witches', but it ended up horribly. "Ok then, well lets hurry up and get back to Death City, I really hope Blair hasn't done anything fucking insane with our apartment. Tell me again why you wanted her to look after it?" Tiff looked up from counting her steps and smiled. "Cuz I like cats!" Elora smacked herself in the forehead, then grabbed Tiff by the caller of her shirt and dragged her to the airport.

Elora and Tiff sat in the top row of their new classroom, now knowing that Stein was indeed insane and apparently obsessed with dissecting things. Elora was struggling to stay awake, and Tiff was helping Patty make an origami elephant and Elora was wondering why Stein hadn't stopped them or told them to sit down, they were going all around the classroom looking for a gray crayon, which of course Elora had to wonder if they even noticed the one that sat inside the box that sat on Patty's desk. Elora occasionally looked over at Soul and Maka, along with Black Star, Kid, Liz, and Tsubaki, who seemed to be talking about something and Elora kinda felt left out since everybody seemed to have someone to talk to but her.

Tiff searched for the gray crayon that she and Patty desperately needed to finish constructing the unbuilt elephant that sat on Patty's desk. Tiff ran over to a dark-skinned boy with a vomit-green DC cap on. "Scuse me, but to you have a freaking gray crayon that I can barrow?" she asked. The boy just stared at her then went back to being bored. Tiff did her 'droopy' face then went to the next person in the row. She stared up at Elora then ran over to her hoping she would have a crayon that she could barrow. "Elora, to you have a gray crayon." Elora looked over at her then shook her head. "No, but theres one in the box on Patty's desk." Tiff jumped over Elora's desk landing in the seat next to Soul startling him a bit then grabbed the crayon and waved it in the air, "Patty I found one!" She yelled Then a scalpel flew through the air and hit the crayon ramming it into the wall a split it in half. "Ms. Crane I'd suggest you sit down, and if you disturb the class again you will be my next test subject." Stein said with a insane grin on his face. Tiff shivered along with the rest of the class and went back to her seat.

(Ok if any of you readers are from London and you feel the crumpet thing offensive, then I'm sorry I just think of crumpets when I think of London ^.^)


	5. Oldlady spider and the Golem with a soul

Chapter 5

Old lady Spider and the Golem with a Soul

"So we're going to investigate a rampaging golem?" "Yep" "In a town called Czech village?" "Yep" "And we…" Elora stopped in her tracks and stared a head of her. "Let me guess you see an arrow." Soul asks showing his toothy smile. She shook her head, "Worse, it's… him!" Elora and Tiff screamed and held each other screaming in pure terror. "Who is he your dad?" Maka asked. Elora shook her head again, "He's my older brother, Josh the evil one!" Elora and Tiff screamed again as a blonde haired boy about sixteen or so walked toward them with a death glare whipped across his face. He extended the knuckle of his index figure on both hands and drove them into one side of both their heads. "Evil huh, you're the evil ones you set my bed on fire in the middle of the night, when I wasn't even in it!" Elora and Tiff pouted in pain from his fierce nuggies. "What are you doing here anyway Josh, shouldn't you be in France right now with Mason?" (Note: I forgot you say that Elora has an older brother that she met three years prier so sorry!) Josh scratched the back of his head and laughed stupidly. "Well you see Mason didn't want to deal with me trying to kill everyone when I'm in… you know one of those 'moods', so he kicked me out of France and resigned his position of partnership."

Elora looked at him eyebrow raised and eyes narrow, "Mason could always deal with your insanity. Why are you really here?" Josh laughed again, "What I can't visit my little sister." Elora's eyes narrowed more, "Yeah the little sister you convinced mom to give up on, yeah some family." Josh sighed, "I told you I didn't, and the real reason I'm here is the reason that I already gave you Mason kicked me out of France and I have nowhere to go, and you need a fucking babysitter cause of how murderous you get!" "I don't need a fucking babysitter you piece of mass shit!" "Hey don't call me a piece of shit you little fag!" Josh turned toward the group of kids just staring at them and their argument. He particularly noticed Maka, "Hey Elora, you finally found someone smaller then you, good job!" He laughed, Maka in particular didn't look too happy, her death glare was more piercing then anyone standing in the group. Josh stared in shock at the scary looking child in front of him, "ok down, down little monkey!" He yelled as she got out her book. Josh backed away slowly and when she was about to do her famous 'Maka Chop' he turned into a war axe with a skull encrypted on the end. He landed in Elora's hands, Elora looked at the axe then swung it around and threw it down the street/road/sidewalk… gawd not again! "Elora you piece of shit fag!" He yelled as he landed in a barrel of manure fertilizer. Josh walked back and stood in front of Elora as she held her nose. "Elora… Can I have a hug!" He asked smiling. Elora's eyes went big and she turned and ran, but he caught her and gave her the biggest bear hug and smothered her in the manure that still hung from his cloths.

Elora had to go back to the apartment and change her cloths, (She changed into grayish baggy shorts that went down to her knees, a bright neon blue sweat shirt with a black tank underneath, and black-blue converse.) "Now we can go!" Elora yelled at the group. "And don't do that ever again, you hear me Josh never again or I'll cut your happy place off with the tip of Tiff's blade." Elora threatened, but Tiff looked a little disgusted. "No I do not want to see or touch that Elora, you do that and I'll cut all your hair off when you sleep. That's right I knows where you sleep!" Tiff yelled at her.

Maka, Soul, Crona, Josh, Elora, and Tiff had finally gotten to Czech village (If you don't know how to pronouns the word 'Czech' don't worry I don't either. and if you do… good for you!) Tiff was fascinated with the fact that everyone had REALLY big hands. Josh was getting all jittery because he wanted a golem so he could go rampaging through Death city sitting on its back. Elora giggled every time one of the smaller golems shook its head. Maka, Soul and Crona were the only ones taking the assignment seriously, which got on Maka and Soul's nerves. "Hey guys why don't we split up and try to gather info on the golem." Soul suggested, Elora and Tiff suddenly got serious, but Josh was still trying to get a deal on a golem. Everyone nodded to his plane, except Josh, and everyone split up leaving Josh to the merchants.

A half an hour latter everyone came together again, but had no luck gathering the information they needed. "It seems the people here are keeping the whole golem thing a secret from outsiders." Soul said looking around at the people in the streets. "Hey you there, you looking for the golem that went haywire?" Soul turned and everyone looked over at a man with the gloves of an enchanter, and a tool belt and his teeth resembled Soul's except they were smaller. "So what if we are, how would you be able to help?" "I could take you to it." Tiff and Elora narrowed their eyes at him, but he wasn't fazed. Soul looked to Maka she nodded smiling.

They had been walking for at least twenty-five minutes before Soul spoke, "When are we going to get there?" he asked for the second time. "We're almost there." Soul stopped along with the group. "You said that five ten minutes ago. Who are you?" Soul asked glaring. The man turned and faced them a smiled slipping its way onto his face. "I am Giriko, for hundreds of years my children have created golems, and now you will die by one." (LoL forgot what he actually said ^_^) he glowed a purple color as a golem in trousers came up behind the group. Giriko had turned into his weapon form, a… chainsaw… seriously, what the fuck. "Hmm, you don't see that every day." Elora commented at the soul that the golem had. "Maka the golem has a soul!" she yelled dodging a blow from the saw. It went after Maka and she blocked, but he turned… himself on? (LOL) The saw almost cut through when Crona stepped in.

Elora looked over where Josh was and noticed that he was just standing there… laughing. "Josh, get your ass in gear and help!" Tiff yelled, she doesn't like Josh so much, but has to deal with him sadly. She turned to normal and walked over and smacked him upside the head when he didn't do anything… but laugh. "I'm so sick of this jackass!" Tiff yelled then started to laugh uncontrollably like Josh was doing. Elora raised an eyebrow then grabbed Josh and he instantly turned into a axe again. "Hey no fair he yelled." Elora laughed, "Well I can't use Tiff once she starts laughing she wont do anything but stare at the thing that is making her laugh." Elora said then ran at the golem that was now attaching Crona.

Tiff laughed at the fact that you could see the golems' underpants from the large hole in its pants. Then she noticed that elora was using Josh as a weapon then she felt the itchy sensation of a sneeze. "Oh shit!" She yelled before sneezing and poofing into a puff of red smoke. She found herself falling through the air then landing on something kinda soft. "Tiffany, what the hell are you doing?" She heard Kid scream bellow her. "Um…" She placed her finger on her chin, and still sat on Kid. Kid was leaning on his arm, and tapping his fingers; just plan looking impatient. "Tiffany, will you please get off of me?" He said, "Oh yeah." Tiff said, she got up and stood there. "Crap Elora's gonna fucking kill me!" She screamed before poofing back to Czech village.

Meanwhile… or after Tiff poofed away…

"Damnit Tiff sneezed. Josh can you just turn into 'Boo' form already." Josh sighed, "Fine." He turned into a silver bladed boomerang with a skull scripted on one side, and apparently it was bigger than Elora's head. "Ok let's go." Elora jumped at the golem after it had thrown Maka. "Suck on this!" she screamed then threw Josh… or the boomerang, but the golem just blocked. Elora caught it after hitting the ground. She ran over to Crona, "Crona stall him while I sneak up on him from behind." He nodded. Elora looked over at Maka and for some weird reason glared at her, "Weakling." Elora said plainly. Soul got up and picked Elora up by her caller. "What did you say?" His eyes grew narrow. "Can't you hear, your mister is weak." She grabbed his hand and pulled it till he let go. "She needs more strength and will before I respect her again. She is my friend, but respect is something I won't give her until she is stronger than me." Elora said then ran back into the fight. Soul stood there glaring at Elora and then turned back to Maka.

Elora noticed that Tiff was back and was now confused about the whole thing. "Tiff mole drill!" She yelled. Tiff nodded then looked as though she drilled underground, much like Sid. Tiff came back up almost hitting the golem, but it had moved out of the line of fire. "Damnit!" She yelled then just kicked it in the face. She let Elora and Crona take over then ran over to Maka, and Soul. She dug around in her pocket then pulled out a small glowing seed/bean thingy. "Here this will help you with the fight." She said handing it to Soul. "What is it?" He asked staring at it. "It's my own concoction, it's a soul booster. It helps you resonate with other souls and it makes your soul stronger, but it wears off within twenty minutes. So be fast." (I just realized that I'm making the fight way longer then it really is)

"Soul, I know your annoyed about what Elora said about Maka being weak, but don't let it bother you. She only wants to make you guys stronger then you are and the best way to do that is to have a goal, and being stronger than her is the goal she has set for you. She's just being a bitch to make it easier." (How does she know whats going on or what Elora said? O_o) Tiff said giggling. She shot around and stared at the golem. "Elora she's coming!" She yelled. Elora backed away from the golem so did Crona. Giriko turned back into his human form and jumped down from the golems shoulder. Black orb type things crawled around the trees and the ground. "Aw the spiders I have spread are gathering finally." Giriko said with a smirk. The spiders crawled around and gathered onto the golem and started to form into a person. Crona stepped in front of Maka, and Soul; ready to attack if needed. "What the hell is with the spiders I swear the fucking shits will die." Josh said for no apparent reason what so ever, Elora and Tiff stared at him then Tiff threw a muffin at him. "Ew it's a banana bread muffin!" Josh yelled, "Damn right it is."Tiff said nodding in approval. The spiders started forming a face then a body, and Crona was getting shaky, and then a woman appeared wearing black and carrying a fan.

Tiff looked at her chessd (sp? Idk) and did the OoO face, "What is she a D cup?" she said, Elora smacked her upside the head, "Stop paying attention to peoples bra sizes goddamnit!" Tiff rubbed her head, "sorry I can't help it cheese." "Cheese?" "YES CHEESE!" Tiff yelled. The two, and I guess Josh hadn't realized that the spider lady was talking to Crona, and Souls attention was switching between The two girls and The lady.

The girls stopped noticing the chick was talking to Soul and Maka now, "Soul, Maka. Last night you two where fighting over who burnt the curry." Maka looked astonished, how could you possibly know that?" "It was Soul," she responded, "He forgot to turn the burner off." Maka glared at Soul. Tiff almost exploded, in fact she did, "How dare you burn it!" she yelled. "You see you two have been my only entertainment for a while. You two Crona you the child of Medusa, my little sister." Crona was trembling even more, and Elora glared and the mention of Medusa's name. "How delightful. Medusa didn't love you one little bit did she? Well it's not too late, I could give you my love." Crona glared. The Woman just laughed. "I'd never thought I would live the day to see Miss Arachne come back to this world guess I was wrong." Josh smirked. Arachne laughed and Josh, which kinda pissed him off. Crona screamed and ran at Arachne with Ragnorock encouraging him. Arachne Blocked it, "A close call, but I guess I have aged a bit in these last eight hundred years." And she smacks Crona in the face with her fan, "I'm no longer delighted, exterminate the brats Giriko." And Giriko Kicks Crona across the path they are on.

Blood squirts out of Crona then hardens, "Huh, I guess speed setting two is strong enough to take care of this brat." He lunged at Crona and caught him on the shoulder, then twisted around and grabbed him by the neck (with his leg duh) "Now you're finished!" "Not so fast! Saint Cross Knife!" A blonde haired boy about eighteen or so… dressed in a preachers outfit attacked Giriko while he was in the air. Elora stared then started to giggle, "Run it's the dark preacher!" she yelled, knowing he couldn't hear her. Giriko skidded on the ground and squatted there, "He almost got me good thing I had my chains ready otherwise I'd be dead right now. Who are you anyway?" The boy just stares at him, "too good to answer me huh?" "Justin Law, he's a deathscythe." Arachne said. "No way this kids a deathscythe?"

"He's really a deathscythe?" Maka nodded, (strange she can move her head but not anything else…) "He's a legend at the academy, four years ago he was the youngest boy to ever reach the level deathscythe, and he did it alone to. He hadn't a mister partner." Giriko frowned, "So he's like me huh, I don't think I like that." Elora stared in at their souls and saw how powerful Justin and Giriko were, then she heard Maka say, "They both have such powerful wave lengths." Elora noticed the tension Soul had, "What is it Soul?" Maka asked in that annoying way, (no offence to anyone that likes Maka, she's actually one of my fav characters, just thought about making her annoying in this lol) "He's a scythe, the same weapon I am." They all watched, well Tiffany didn't she was playing with a piece of grass that had a ladybug on it, as Justin and Giriko fought. Elora kinda twitch when Justin kept naming all of his attacks and yelling them out, the one that really annoyed her was the "Head butt of Love" and how he said it didn't make matters any better. "ok this guy is pissing me off…" her eyebrow twitched again, and she took the blade of grass from Tiff and set it in the other grass letting the ladybug go then gave it back to Tiff. "TTnTT" was all Tiff could do.

Tiff looked over and saw that Arachne and Giriko were leaving, "What the hell?" She said. And jumped up noticing that the golem was after them. "Shit." She said. Elora just stood there not really paying attention, "Wait there's no escape!" Justin yelled then turned to the group after noticing the golem. The golem punched at Crona as she blocked multiple times. "Everyone duck down I'm going to take care of this." Justin said. And he did this weird prayer and jumped up in the air then a beam of light cam down from the crosses on his sleeves and the golem fell to the ground as he landed. "What a drama queen." Elora commented. "Now then let us all bow our heads in prayer." Elora, Tiff and… I don't know where Josh went, but Elora and Tiff had a "what the fuck" face on as the rest bowed their heads.

Elora and Tiff were giggling at Justin's car… it had a coffin in the back, which made them laugh even harder when they had to put Maka in it. "Is it really necessary to put me in this?" Everyone took a moment them put their hand to their ear and said "huh?" "Common I know at least on of you can read my lips!" she sounded annoyed, but everyone ignored her. and she was getting more pissed by the second. Tiff and Elora convinced Crona that Maka wanted some flowers and Crona kept picking them and giving them to her, making Maka uncomfortable, but always managing to say thank you.

(lol that was one of my fav episodes, I loved it when Maka had to sit in the coffin the whole way back to Death City lol, hoping to finish the next chapter, I love the few comments I've been getting, and I love how many Hits I've gotten so far. THANX TO ALL MY FANZ! LUV YOU GUYS!)


	6. Where the hell is Black Star!

Chapter 6

Where the hell is Black Star?

Everyone crowded around Maka's bed, watching Soul trying to feed Maka was apparently that amusing. "Soul you don't need to feed me it embarrassing." As if she's not embarrassing in general. "Don't be so stubborn, you need to eat to get your strength back. The magic should work its way out within a few days." "Ah ha!" Black Star said very loudly, making Elora cringe. He popped a cap off of a marker. "You wouldn't!" Maka glared, he jumped on top of Maka, "An autograph makes everybody feel better especially if it's from me." Maka was trying to persuade him to stop, "Well if you don't have a cast…" Liz said. "You are so gonna get it when I can move!" Black Stars signature was on her forehead and he even put a little Hitler mustache on her. (lol, love the sense of humor) "Ah there the cabinet is all symmetrical, now you don't have to worry about it." "I think you're the only one that would worry about it Kid."

"No it would annoy the shit out of me, thank you Kid." Tiff said, grinning. Kid blushed a bit. Elora rolled her eyes. There was a knock at the door, and Sid appeared. "It seems you have a full house Maka." "Hi Sid, what do you need?" "Naigus I need a word with you." "All right, I'll be back in a moment Maka." Everyone went back to Maka, and didn't notice that Black Star had left the room.

Elora watched as Soul continuously tried to feed Maka. She sighed and turned, "I'll see you guys latter I have to do some last minute shopping, get better Maka." "You're leaving already Elora?" Liz asked, "Heh well I don't want to be out of food so I might as well stock up for the week, see you guys later." And she left the room. Tiff stared at the door then looked at the ground. "Something is bothering her." She whispered, "What Tiffany?" Kid asked, "Oh nothing. Hey Soul could you go help Elora she usually needs help carrying things when she goes shopping for food. I'll help feed Maka, ok?" He looked at her confused, but nodded and left the room after saying bye to Maka.

Soul walked the usual way he'd seen Elora take to the market, but he didn't see her till he walked past the park and saw her sitting in a tree. (idk lol) He walked over and looked up at her, "Hey Elora you feeling ok?" She was startled and fell backwards off of the branch she was sitting on and fell in a bush. "Ow goddamnit Soul, what the hell?" Soul just started laughing at the fact that a few twigs stuck out of her hat and looked like she had horns. "And what's so funny?" she crossed her arms and glared. Soul just pulled the twigs out of her hat; Elora turned a tint of pink. "You ok you seem a bit flushed?" He asked putting the back of his hand to her forehead. "I-I'm fine!" she said turning away. He laughed again. "Stop laughing at me, I'm not that fucking hysterical."

"Hey weren't you going to go shopping or something?" Elora stiffened. "Um, well I just remembered I already did that today so I decided to sit in a tree." "Sit in a tree?" "Yes sit in a tree!" Elora crossed her arms again and closed her eyes hoping if she didn't see her blush, he wouldn't either. "Why is your face red? Are you… blushing Elora?" Elora opened one eye and looked at him, then turned and walked away. "Hey wait a minute!" He grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her so she looked at him, "Why don't you just answer the question?" "Cuz it's a stupid question and I don't have to answer it." She said nudging his arm so that he let go of her shoulder. They had a stare off for about a minute, when Elora looked away and sat down in a nearby bench. "What do you want anyway?" She asked, "Tiffany said you might need help carrying things so she sent me to come and help." Soul said a bit aggravated. Elora looked at him then down at her feet. "I just wanted time to think things through and Tiff thinks I'm going to cut my own throat, god can't she trust me?" Soul watched as people walked by the empty courtyard. "Why does she think that?" He looked down at her noticing that she was sorrowful. "I don't know, she just worries too much I guess." She laughed a bit to herself. Soul was going to sit down next to her, but she stopped him; lifting up a little potato bug and setting it in the dirt. "There you go little guy, you can live on a bit more." She said.

Tiff sat there forcing food into Maka's mouth. "Tiffany seriously I'm not hungry I'm gonna burst!" Maka said, but Tiff kept scooping food into her mouth. "Food means energy, and more food means more energy so eat up!" Tiff said, moving to the next bowl she had sent to the room out of the hundreds there were. Patty was laughing at how blew up Maka's cheeks were, and Liz felt like she was going to be sick. Kid was hiding behind a curtain and stared wide-eyed at Tiff as she shoveled the food into Maka's mouth. "Where is Black Star, and Tsubaki?" Kid asked, Tiff shrugged and continued to make the skinny ass chick fatter than a pig. (lol couldn't help but put something like that in.)

Elora stared at her feet, while Soul looked at the sky and admired how blue it was. Elora got up and started stretching a bit from sitting too long, "what Time do you think it is?" She asked him. Soul thought about it for a second and shrugged, "About noon I think." Elora took her sweeter off and tide it around her waist. "Well as long as we're here, you wanna play some basketball?" She asked. But before he could answer she ran out of the park and came back with a basketball. "Where'd you get that?" He asked. "Umm, well I took it from those kids down the street." "There she is!" A kid about ten said pointing at Elora. "She's the one that took my ball." A much older and scarier looking girl, or I think it was a girl, walked up and got in Elora's face. "Give my brothers ball back." Elora looked up at her and simply dropped the ball, kicked her in the shin, grabbed Soul by the arm and ran for it.

"What the hell Elora!" Soul yelled at her as soon as the rampaging dinosaur of a person lost them. "I don't know I wanted to hit her and at the same time I wanted to run, so I did both." Elora said panting. "Well that was pretty stupid." Soul replied gathering breath from how much they ran. Elora laughed, "But it was funny was it not." Soul just smirked, "You're a dumbass." "Hey I may be a dumbass, but I'm a pretty clever dumbass." Soul stared at her, "That made no sense." "I know." Elora said giggling. They were sitting on the ground in the little forest area, Soul leaning against a tree and Elora sitting in front of him. Soul stared at her as she giggled, then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Elora stopped giggling and just stared at him. He got up and walked away after getting no reaction from her.

"Soul…" Elora got up and went after him. "Soul!" "Yeah I know you don't like me like that I get it." He said a little annoyed. "Soul!" Elora grabbed him by the arm and spun him around, so that they had a stare off again. "It's not that…" She kissed him back; it was his turn to be the one starring. "I'm gonna go see how Maka's doing." Elora said letting go of his arm, "And stop Fucking staring or I'll start calling you a perv!" Elora yelled behind her, and started running for the academy. Soul just watched her run from him, and smiled to himself, shrugged and started walking. (Gawd I think I made this TOO lovey-dovey)

Elora walked in just as Tiff was shoving the last spoonful of food in Maka's mouth, or she thought it was Maka, it was too hard to tell. "Um Tiff I don't think Maka needs that much fucking food, she's gonna puke!" Elora yelled. Tiff got up and stared at her, "Well she needs her energy that's what the Doc said!" "Where have you guys been?" Liz asked as Soul walked in. "I said I had I needed to stalk up for the week." Elora said scratching the back of her head. Soul stared at Maka, "Is that you Maka?" He asked. She glared at him, "Of course it's me you Dumbass!" She yelled. "Hey guys where is Black Star?" Elora asked.

(Ok I know this Chapter was short, but it was also sweat and also, my best friend wanted me to do the whole EloraxSoul thing already so there you go one chapter based on that… so yeah, I still think I made it too lovey-dovey and that crap, but yeah I guess you could call it sweat. And I know it wasn't as random as you guys want, but I did my best and that counts… right? ^_^')


	7. Resonating with thin Air part 1

Chapter 7

Resonating with thin Air (Part 1)

(So I'm gonna skip the crap that happened in class with the whole Stein's un-teachings and skip to episode… ummm mmm, 32? Yeah 32 the one with "Hero" in it, I don't get why his names that, but ok? And then 33 cuz that episode is fun!) Elora and Tiff walked through the halls of the Academy and paused seeing that a gayish looking guy with a penguin in a top hat walked through a hall of people, looking like they had just gotten to be a deathsythe. Elora twitched seeing him looking so idiotic and confident it almost annoyed her almost as much as Black Star did, and Tiff giggled seeing Maka… (I just noticed Maka rhymes with baka, lol) trip some guy in glasses. "Hey who's the fag in the pink pants?" Elora asked as her eye got all jittery. The guy stopped walking and stared at Elora, "What?" she said annoyed. He just stared… "What do you want pinky?" She said obviously pissed off. He got down on his knee and said in the most dramatic way possible, which almost made Elora throw up, "I, Hero the brave, would be honored if you'd be… my girlfriend!" Elora stared, Soul glared, Maka gasped, and Tiff… giggled like an insane monkey.

Elora twitched even more, "Why the fuck would I go out with some idiot like you, who can't even stand up for himself!" Elora said, now remembering who he was, "oh contraire, I have made a new me and wish to share it with you!" Elora drew a blank and Soul was getting more pissed off by the second, "What kinda sharing are we talking about here?" Elora said raising an eyebrow and suddenly feeling disgusted with herself. "Please join me and Excalibur, together we will shine brighter than the stars!" Elora backed away a bit, and Tiff occupied herself on the ceiling… "How the hell did you get up there?" Elora questioned, "DON'TJUDGEME!" Tiff said so quick you couldn't even make out the words. "But anyway, my answer is no." Elora said crossing her arms and walking around him. Tiff fell from the ceiling. "Ow."

"Besides she's taken so it'd be best if you'd back off." Soul said, cracking his knuckles. Hero just laughed, "You can't beat me, if you tried." "I bet I could." Elora said smirking. Tiff giggled while rubbing the bump on her head. "But I shall not harm you my dear princess." "Princess, is that what people are calling you now a days Elora?" Josh came up from behind Hero and laughed a bit. "Shut your face Josh, you're not in this chapter… (wait are you?" *pokes at random wall, "is he in this chapter?" Elora asks me, "yeah he is for now." Elora's mood darkens, "Fine.") "ok I'll leave see'ya." Josh walks away and waves and grins evilly, "Don't try to eat the cat again, you hear?" Tiff yells. "I could probably beat you, I mean Excalibur isn't that strong compared to other people, so what the hell." "Alright, but if you lose you are my girlfriend till the end of time!" Elora stared, so did Tiff surprisingly. "What I'm not agreeing to that!" Elora screamed… (scary that none of the other people left yet.) "Well, I guess I could, but if I win you have to put Excalibur back where you found him, his penguinishness is starting to piss me off." "I'm not a penguin you fool." (Seriously what is he exactly?) "Can I eat him?" Tiff said randomly. Elora sighed, "No Tiff, you can't eat him." "Damn it all, I wanted to keep his heart in a jar." Tiff mumbled.

…later when they found Marie to supervise…

"Ok let's see what the all powerful "Excalibur" has got!" Elora said feeling confident. Soul shook his head and slapped himself. "She's gonna lose." Hero did his whole dramatic scene summoning Excalibur, and smirked, "If you feel intimidated let me know." He said confident. "Yeah when I do I'll let you know… drama queen, Justin wanna' bee. Tiffany!"Tiff turned into her twin blade staff form. Elora spun her around getting used to the feeling. "Ok Pinky let's go!" and she vanished. Black Star stared. (and yes Black Star showed up in the mixed of all this) Hero looked around a bit not seeming to care. "You're boring me why don't you give up." He said, but Elora came out of the doors to the school, laughing stupidly, "Sorry I needed a drink real quick." Hero stared, "but you're soul was just there and now…" Elora disappeared again. She reappeared and struck him in the back of the head knocking him out. "Don't be so quick to judge someone who's lived they're whole life on the streets." Elora walked a little ways smiling and waving at everyone, then collapsed. "Elora; goddamnit why'd you waste so much energy on a weakling like that?" (note: Excalibur isn't a weakling I just thought it would be funny if they won instead of them so yeah, and I had to find a way to get Excalibur out of the story, cuz much like Elora he pisses me off)

"I, Black Star, challenge you!" Black Star yelled pointing at Elora, "You dumbass, I'm in a fucking hospital bed, FUCK OFF!" Elora screamed at him. Black Star crossed his arms in disappointment. Tiff sat on the ceiling again… "Seriously how do you get up there?" Elora questioned. Tiff just giggled "I DEFEY GRAVITY!" then she dropped, hitting her head on the bedside table. "Ow, goddamnit!" Tiff rubbed her head again. "But seriously, how'd you guys do that so quickly, I couldn't even fallow your wavelength?" Maka asked acknowledging their greatness. Tiff stood up and shrugged, "When you live on the streets with no money it helps to have a way of getting away from misters that we're assigned to catch you." Tiff giggled. "Well if you put it that way Tiff we sound like outlaws or something." Elora laughed. "Well we basically are!"

Naigus walked in holding her clip bored, "You can leave now Elora and don't overdo it again, I don't wonna have any regulars." She said jokingly, Elora bowed a bit then walked out of the room with everyone fallowing. "Can I challenge you now?" Black Star asked almost pleading. Elora yawned, "Maybe tomorrow, I'm tired." Black Star huffed, but kept fallowing the group. Tsubaki stopped as Tiff stood in front of her pondering something. "Is something the matter Tiffany?" Elora walked over and smacked Tiff in the back of the head. "Ow what the hell, I was just thinking!" "No you weren't, you were wondering what bra size Tsubaki was, weren't you!" Elora yelled at her. Tsubaki turned a tint of red. "N-no, you're just imagining things!" Tiff yelled back, flailing her arms in the air. As the two girls bickered Black Star walked over, punching both in the face making both go into the wall. "Dude not cool." Soul said shaking his head. "Don't you think you over did it a bit?" Maka asked seeing them both lying on the ground motionless. "What else was I supposed to do to make them shut up?"

"Well you could have done something else as not to break the goddamn symmetry again!" Kid yelled, holding the gun form of the twins in his hands. Black Star crossed his arms, "I'm not trying to pick a fight with you anymore, but come on lets fight." Elora got up rubbing her cheek, "Ya'know, I hate cheap shots." She walked over to Black Star and swung her fist at him, but mirrored it with the other one catching him in the stomach. He went into the corner of the ceiling holding his stomach. "Goddamnit, she got me." He said smiling to himself. Elora laughed a bit. "Wow, Tiff did you see that he actually lived." Elora said happily. Tiff laughed as she got up, "Your lucky he wasn't as weak as the last guy you did that too." Maka stared then asked shakily, "Wha-what happened to the last guy?" Elora and Tiff laughed, "Wow, you actually believed us there for a second." "Damn Maka, I'd think you weren't that gullible." Elora said patting Maka on the back, "Sorry, but I'm not that strong yet." Black star jumped down and ran at Tiff, I guess he was thinking she had to be just as strong… Tiff jumped up dodging his punched then landing on his head, plowing his face into the floor. "When we do fight don't go easy on us." Tiff laughed.

They got to the apartments, or at least stood in between them. Black Star & Tsubaki parted, Tiff gave Kid a big hug before him and the twins left so now it was Maka, Soul, Tiff, and Elora standing there. "Um do you guys wonna have dinner with us again, I'd like your company and well…" "You want Josh to try and eat Blair again don't you?" Elora said arms crossed, smirking. Maka nodded happily. Tiff giggled while jumping up and down. "Goddamnit theres no ceiling to go on." Tiff whined. The other three stared, than took one step away from her. "Well yeah sure I don't mind, but Tiff has to agree on it too." They looked at Tiff… she was doing jumping jacks, or at least that's what it looked like she was doing. "Tiff what are you doing?" Elora asked starting to twitch again. "Trying to fly." Tiff said flapping her arms harder. Elora slapped herself and looked back at Soul and Maka. "Sure she'll come." She said smiling awkwardly.

Tiff sat on the couch looking very focused on the basket of fake fruits sitting on the coffee table, Elora chased Josh around with her flyswatter, trying to make sure he didn't really eat Blair. Soul sat in the chair across from Tiff just watching the entertaining chase, and Maka was obviously in the kitchen making god knows what for dinner. "Josh I swear to god, you eat another cat and I'll sue!" Elora screamed at the half crazed lunatic that resembled her brother. "Elora it's no use, just wait till Blair jumps out the window then restrain him." Elora looked over at Tiff, glared, but still nodded walking over and sat next to Soul. "Oh yeah, Soul I forgot to tell you 'ya know that bean I gave you while we were fighting Giriko?" Soul nodded. "Well I forgot to tell you if you chew on it, it will blow your brains out, literally. So I suggest just swallowing it, sort of like a pill." Soul starred at Tiff for a little over a minute then his face turned a beat red in anger. "Who the hell forgets something like that, I could have died and you'd be at fault for it you stupid bitch!" Soul yelled at the top of his lungs. And just about lunged at Tiff, also having Elora grab him by the back of his jacket and pulling him till he sat back down.

Maka poked her head out the kitchen door, "Tiff, about the fight with Giriko, um how did you disappear and reappear like that?" Tiff's and Elora's eyes went wide at the same time, and Josh… was clawing at the window and yelling "I WONNA EAT HER!"cuz Blair got away. Tiff sort of looked down at her feet looked back up at Maka and "poofed" away leaving the red smoke behind. Elora stared at the smoke in sympathy. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that question." Elora stood up and walked towards the exit. "But I think it's time for me to leave, thanks for inviting us but Tiff's in a bit of a depressing feeling at the moment." She bowed and left the two confused and… yeah ok confused.

Tiff reappeared in her room across the street and just sat on her bed looking at the ground, she could feel her face becoming warm from the stress of her secret getting out. She thought about what Kid would think of her. Would he hate her? Would he try to run her out of town? Tears dared to escape her eyes. (Wow ok this is getting a little serious, don't ya think? Let's do the random thing again) Tiff rummaged through a box under her bed and pulled out a little black'n white sewn doll with needles sticking out. She pulled out one of the needles and kept sticking it into one of the eyes until her heart was content. (which was about a half an hour.) She heard a knock at her door and poofed into the living room, seeing Elora standing in front of the door who turned around and stared at her for a bit then looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry that they found out, we should have been a bit more careful." She looked back up at Tiff who was looking away from her obviously trying not to cry. "I just hope they don't try it…c-cause if they do… I'm going to kill them, and EAT THEIR BRAINS!" Elora raised an eyebrow and shook her head almost feeling the erg to slap herself… almost. "Zombie paranoia again?" (I know paranoia isn't the right word for that, but I couldn't think of the right word for it… STUCKZ IN THE BRAIN!) Tiff nodded, "I want to taste brain." Elora felt a vain start to pulse on her forehead. "Do you realize that the most important secret of your life just got out, again. And your thinking about your stomach. What the hell is wrong with you!" She screamed at her. Tiff wasn't really fazed by it she just thought about what brains tasted like. "Can I go kill a monkey so I can eat its brain!"

Kid sat in his room curled up in a ball on the floor, with that weird spotlight on him so yeah I'm guessing you can figure it out. "I'm an asymmetrical bastard" He screamed at himself. Liz and Patty stood there. Liz trying to calm him down, and Patty laughing at him while patting him on the head. "Kid your stripes are cute; there is nothing wrong with them." Liz said, Patty nodded her head and gave off a "uh huh" with it. Kid looked up at them with sparkling eyes. "Thank you Liz, Patty, you're right." He said. "Now there is the matter of Tiff falling from my ceiling suddenly." Liz cocked her head and lifted an eyebrow. (I just noticed everyone in an anime show can lift one eyebrow… if you pay attention its true. Lol) "She… fell from your ceiling?" she asked and without missing a beat Patty laughed. "Yes she did, suddenly and without reason… actually she fell on me." He said with an eyebrow twitching.

"How could someone, had done that without actually being in the house?" Liz questioned, tapping her chin with her index figure. "Maybe she's a witch!" Patty yelled, while laughing. Liz thought about it for a moment, "that could be a possibility." She said scratching behind her ear. "Or another shinigami, that's a possibility too." Kid said in that tone of voice he has when he's thinking, (and yes he does have a cretin tone of voice when he's thinking , lol go figure.) "I think your first theory is more accurate." Josh said walking into the room eating a bag full of corn nut flavored popcorn. "How the hell did you get into my house!" Kid screamed at him. "Is that how you treat a guest in your house, asshole." Josh replied with a mouth full of popcorn. "Is… is that my popcorn." Liz said squinting at the bag. Josh looked at it then back up at Liz. "Nooooo…" he said stuffing more of the popcorn into his mouth.

"Anyway, what do you mean by our first theory was accurate?" Kid questioned the taller more intimidating boy in front of him. "I mean her being a witch is closer to the truth then… Ow what the fuck Elora!" the three stared at the blond who seemed to be talking to Elora, who was not present at the moment. "DON'T USE YOUR WAVELEGNHTH TO GIVE ME FUCKING HEADACHES!"

Elora giggled along with Tiff then her face got serious, "Well it's your fault, you're trying to give away Tiff's secret without consulting her! You're a bad brother!" they heard another scream come from the mirror that they were sitting in front of, as Elora smacked her older brother with her wavelength again. Being a mister has its perks.

(ok well I did want this to be two episodes in one, but it was taking to long and I want to start on chapter 8 already so I cut it a little short… lol ok so you guys can message me with ideas you have… cuz my mind is sorta draining, kinda like a toilet it fills with water then empties and fills up again and my toilet is taking to long to fill up… lol I know made no sense what so ever, but I think it does… lol I like the comments I've been getting though theres not that many, but still I like the comments! Lol So thanx for reading and hope to be done with chapter 8 by the end of August! EAT THE MARSHMELLOW! LOL)


End file.
